Fantasma
by Dark Paper Moon
Summary: AllenxLinalí, durante la fiebre.


**Fantasma**

Todo será más simple de éste modo. Allen tiene poca experiencia en éstas cosas, pero es una de las pocas exactitudes que tiene en su vida. Ser considerado con una amante es lo más importante en un caballero. En realidad, con esa palabra recuerda la sonrisa torcida de Cross Marian y su tos al reír guturalmente, cuando finalizaba esa clase de consejos llenos de un doble-sentido.

La respiración de Linali ya es pesada e irregular. Ella tiene la cabeza acurrucada en su hombro y los brazos alrededor de su torso. Es tierno, pero incómodo.

Aun con el recuerdo de su Maestro Cross dándole su bendición (a medias de un "imbécil" ni siquiera bien disimulado) Allen sabía que no estaba bien. El rostro de Lina está bello, como la luna en otoño desde el carromato gitano en el que Allen dormía, de niño. Ella es casi una niña también.

Parece arrullarse con su propia respiración y se mueve en sueños, apretando el agarre.

Lo de Lina fue un accidente. O casi. Allen se inclinaba sobre ella para plantar el más inocente beso en sus labios y tal vez, de no recibir un grito o una negativa suave, aventurar su mano sana en el escote de la virgen. Entonces empezó a hablar y él se detuvo en seco. No podía hacer más que escucharle.

Lina llama en sueños embebidos en vino rojo a esa etapa suya, tan gris que parece muerta y enterrada en memorias más dichosas, así de distante. La mira sobre su hombro sólo si en verdad el día es difícil y la sangre querida le cubre las manos de nuevo. No sabe que al recorrer esos pasillos hacia el pasado contra la almohada, murmura a grandes rasgos sus recuerdos.  
Se queja del suero que le daba escalofríos y repite maldiciones que nadie que le viera despierta y en horas diurnas pensaría que era capaz de retener en su mente de blancura inmaculada en apariencias, cuando menos. Habla de las manos que se meten entre sus piernas, aprovechándose de los hilos de muñeca rota que le atan a la cama. Se queja del dolor acalorado, agitándose y abrazando lo que piensa que es su almohada.

Entonces sonríe por primera vez en serio. Aparece en las pesadillas cubiertas de hollín, la figura de su hermano, recubierta con oro sólido, bañada con luces doradas.  
Debería ser mucho más difícil para Allen disfrutar los brazos que suben sobre sus hombros y se enredan sobre los suyos. Él no quería aprovecharse, pero es un hombre y la naturaleza le llama con la voz del más vil demonio. En alguna parte, la puta de Noé se ríe con los dientes más afilados que nunca. Y él la odia.

-Te amo,Linalí.-Susurra antes de pasar los dedos por las bragas oscuras. Deja de temblar, lo invade la rigurosa seguridad de cuando debe asesinar demonios. Sigue las instrucciones de su maestro. Siempre hay que declararle amor eterno a la amante. No tiene que ser en serio. Solo palabras suaves, derramadas sobre un oído ansioso de que cualquiera las repita, tal y como las ha oído recitadas de un libro de poemas.

Linalí da vueltas en sueños por su jaula, aquella en la que la encerraron cuando intentó escapar alguna vez,siendo una niña. Al fin logra abrir los barrotes con ayuda de una lima. Tiene calor. Mucho calor.

Daba gracias (más al Demonio del Paraíso Perdido que a Dios, su única compañía durante los meses que se mantuvo cautiva, aprendiendo inglés con libros que le arrojaban junto con pan duro) por no ser la dueña de los gritos que traspasaban las paredes de los pasillos que recorría.

Entonces el dolor entre sus piernas, antes que el aire a la salida de la Torre Sobre el Mar.

"Exorcista caído" sonaba la alarma y los científicos la empujaban antes de correr. Y el primer amor que jamás tuvo era ahora un cadáver en las manos del monstruo blanco de labia maternal, llamado Hebulaska.

Se deseaba muerta y se desgarraba la ropa oscura. Se imaginaba de ese modo, fantasma, recorriendo el mundo finalmente libre, invisible a los ojos de sus captores.

Pero a los fantasmas no los golpean y noquean con armas de electroshock.

Allen terminó y el sueño también. Por la boca de Linalí bajaba la saliva (propia y ajena), en tanto sus ojos segregaban sal líquida, lágrimas claras, orgasmos en el iris.


End file.
